Not too Old
by Total drama fan 500
Summary: Contains spoilers for the episode" Into the Bunker". Dipper wishes Wendy wasn't too old for him. Little did he know that wish was about to come true. Now that Wendy is 12 years old, what will happen? Will romance blossom? Will Dipper find a way to turn her back normal or will Wendy be stuck like that forever? Wendip, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so sorry if it's not good. Any want thus contains spoilers for the episode "Into the Bunker" so if you haven't watched it yet I strongly suggest you don't read this until you do. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It's been a week since the whole bunker incident and since Dipper accidentally told Wendy his feelings do to the heat of the moment when he thought she was dead. Dipper sat on his bed , thinking about what had happened. Mabel told him he'd feel better if he told her but to be honest he didn't. He felt really sad and awkward around Wendy now. She had turned him down because she was too old for him, sure she did it in a nice way but Dipper still couldn't help but feel sad that the girl of his dreams just wanted to be friends.

Dipper sighed and got up off his bed and went downstairs. He had decided to take a walk to get his mind off of everything. He walked into the gift shop to find Wendy , sleeping on her stool with her head rested on the desk. Dipper couldn't help but chuckle, it was just like Wendy to asleep on the job.

'Wow. She's so cute when she's asleep... Wait, no Dipper! Don't think about her that way. She's too old for you, she said it herself...' He thought to himself before walking the door.

When Dipper got outside he saw Mabel outside in the front yard, playing with Waddles . Mabel turned to see Dipper then ran up to him .

"Hey Dipping sauce, whatcha you doing?" She asked.

"Just going for a walk." He said.

"Oh, can I come?" She asked.

Dipper sighed "Mabel I really want to be alone right now."

"Aw, come on Dipper please!" Mabel begged and used a puppy dog face on him.

"Fine." He sighed again, giving in.

"Yay! Let's go!" Mabel said then grabbed Dipper's hand and ran into the woods.

Dipper and Mabel walked through the woods. Mabel ran ahead of Dipper and he slowly followed her. Something then caught Mabel's attention. There was a small emerald green glow coming of a distance. Curious she ran over to it and found a strange yet pretty looking green rock. Mabel then pick it up and went back to Dipper .

"Hey Dipper! Check out this rock I found! " Mabel said, showing him the rock.

"Yeah, cool." Dipper said, uninterested.

Mabel put the rock in her pocket and walked next to Dipper. "Hey, is something wrong?" She asked him.

Dipper said "I'm just still upset because of Wendy..."

"It's okay Dip, I'm sure you'll find someone your age sooner or later."

"I know...I just...I still love Wendy ... I... I just wish she wasn't to old for me..." Dipper said .

"I'm sorry Dipper, let's go built a miniature golf course, that might make you feel better."

Mabel then grabbed his hand and ran back to the shack with him , unaware to both of them the rock began to glow in Mabel's pocket.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter, hope you liked. Plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks to anyone that reviewed. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one but I had trouble making the first one as long as it is so I can't promise anything. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

About an hour later the Pines Twins were up in their bedroom in the attic. They were currently play on the mini golf course they had made. To Dipper's surprise this actually was making him feel better. Just spending time with his twin, doing one of their most favorite things to do together, he almost completely forgot about Wendy for the moment. Dipper then hit the ball , a little too hard and it went flying across the room , it bounced off the wall and broke the attic window . All of a sudden there was a smash heard followed by a car alarm.

Dipper's eyes widened , knowing hit Stan's car. "We'll blame it on Soos."

Mabel just laughed "Maybe we should do something else before you destroy the entire shack."

"Oh yeah, like what?" He asked.

Mabel smirked "Oh , I have an idea." .

Before Dipper could even react Mabel jumped on top of him and pinned him to the floor. She then started to tickle him all over the place. Dipper then began to laugh and tried to get away for her.

"Hahaha...Mabel... Cut...hahaha...it...hahah ...out..." Dipper said.

"Nope." Mabel said and began to tickle him even harder.

"Stop...hahaha...please...just...hahaha stop it...!" Dipper said before Mabel didn't listen . After a couple of minutes Dipper managed to flip over so he was now on top of Mabel .

Dipper smirked "Payback time."

Mabel's eyes widened "No no no no no - " she was then cut of by Dipper started tickling her all over like she did to him.

"Hahahaha ... Dipper ...stop it... hahaha..." She said.

Dipper just laughed and kept going. He knew the she wouldn't be able to get away. The twins had tickle fights all the time. Mabel was always the one to start them . Sometimes it took Dipper awhile to take control but once he did Mabel could never get away from him since she was way more ticklish than he was . Dipper would always tickle her twice as long as she did to her.

"Dipper...cut. ... ...hahaha...it...out... hahaha... "

"Nope, unless you say I'm the Alpha twin! Say it!"

"N...never. ... Hahahah... !"

Dipper then kept tickling her. After about 5 minutes they twins heard a scream. Dipper quickly stopped tickling Mabel then got off of her.

"What was that?" Mabel asked getting up.

"I'm not sure but it sounds like it came from the gift shop." Dipper said.

The twins then quickly went downstairs and into the gift shop. When they walked in they were shocked at what they say. There behind the counter was a 12-year-old girl with long auburn hair. She had emerald-green eyes and was just a couple of inches taller than them. She wore a green tank top , jean shorts , browns sandals , and her long hair was up in pigtails. In was then Dipper realized this girl was...

"Wendy!? Is that really you!?" Dipper asked.

"Yes!" Wendy said, freaked out.

"How did this happen!?"

"I...I... I don't know! I just woke up and was like this!" Wendy explained.

"You're... You're 12!" Dipper said .

"I've noticed that, dude! The question is why am I 12!?"

Dipper then thought about it. He then remembered something. 'That wish! That wish I made! But...but how did it come true...? Think about it Dipper , what happened before you made that wish!? Let's see, me and Mabel were walking in the woods and she found that rock. That rock! It had to be it!' He thought.

"Mabel , can I see that rock you found?" Dipper whispered to Mabel.

"Yeah, sure why?" She asked and handed the rock to Dipper.

"I have to see something. Keep Wendy company until I get back." He whispered then went up to the attic.

Dipper sat on his bed and pulled out Journal #3 . He then began to flip through it. He was about half way through the book when he something that caught his eyes. At the top of one of one pages was titled "Wishing Stone." Dipper then began to read the page.

"There are many different wishing stones all over the Gravity Falls woods. They come in many different colors such as red, blue, yellow, purple, green, and orange. These stones are flat and oval-shaped. Most of these stones are very hard to find. Through out the years I've been studying Gravity Falls I've only came across two of them. Each one stone only grands one wish. Also be careful what you wish for because when the affect of the stone is permanent."

Dipper's eyes widen "Oh my gosh! What have I done!? I should have been more careful! Now Wendy is 12 years old and there's no way to get her back and its all my fault! I've really done it this time. Might as well go tell Wendy what happened... ... . wait! I can't do that what if she thinks I made the wish on purpose and she'll probably hate me ! I have to act like I don't know what happen at least around Wendy that is. " He said to himself.

Dipper then walked back downstairs and into the gift shop to find Wendy and Mabel talking to each other. Dipper then walked over to them.

"Hey, I couldn't figure out how this happened but I promise I'll try to find away to turn you back to normal." Dipper told Wendy, hating to have to promise something he knew he couldn't do.

Wendy then smiled and hugged Dipper "Thanks for trying Dipper. It a lot to me." She said.

Dipper then smiled and blushed "No...no problem , Wendy." Dipper said and Wendy pulled away .

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. I can't go home like this , my dad would never believe that its me." Wendy said.

"Well you can stay here until we figure out how to fix this." Dipper offered.

"Really? That would be great! Thanks Dipper!" Wendy said and smiled

"You're welcome , Wendy, its my pleasure ." He said then smiled back at Wendy .

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter and its longer this time yay! I hope you liked it .**


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy decided to go watch TV. Mabel was sitting in Stan's chair and Dipper and Wendy sat next to each other on the floor. They were watching Decktective. There was a bowl of popcorn in between Dipper and Wendy. They both reached down to grab some and their hands ended up touching. Dipper then blushed and pulled away .

"Um. ...sorry..." He said

"Its ok..." Wendy smiled and looked away.

Dipper then looked at her. "Wow, I've didn't notice this before but she's even prettier now that she's 12. She was pretty before but now she's... beautiful! Maybe now that we're the same age... No! I can't think like than, I have to find a way to fix this... but there is no way... ... What am I going to do...?' He thought.

Wendy noticed he was staring and blushed 'Why do I feel nervous? I can't like him, I'm to old for him. ... well maybe not right now but I usually am. I can't start to like him that way because when I'm back to normal, I'll be to old again... but what if I never get back to normal... wait, of course I will. Dipper promise he'd find a way and I believe in him.' She thought.

They all continued to watch TV. Soon it was time for dinner. So Dipper, Mabel and Wendy went out to the kitchen . Stan was already out there. He saw Wendy and asked.

"Who's that?"

"Um... this is our friend... um...um...Megan! She's going to be staying with us for a while, if that's okay." Dipper said.

"I guess ." Stan said.

"Thanks, Gruncle Stan ." Dipper said.

Everyone then ate their dinner. Soon they were all done and Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy all went up to the attic. It was now 8pm and the twins still had 2 hours before they usually went to sleep so they decided to hang out in the attic and talk until then.

"So... Wendy ,how does it feel to be 12 again?" Dipper asked her .

"I don't know , kinda weird. Hopefully we can't find a way to fix this. "

"We will, I promise."

"I know , I trust you Dipper."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah! You're like one of my best friends! Of course I do"

Dipper smiled "Thanks."

Suddenly Wendy's phone went off. "I'm sorry , Dipper. My brother texted me. He told me my dad wants to know where I am. I told him I was at my friend's house." She said then put her phone down . When she put it down , Dipper saw a picture of Wendy went was about 6 with a tall auburn haired women then kinda looked like her .

"Is that your mom?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, it is. Its one of my favorite pictures of me and her." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her anyway?"

"No, I don't mind . Soon after she had my youngest brother, Hunter , She got cancer. She got really sick after a while . The doctors did everything they could to make her better but nothing worked. One day went I was at school my dad came and got me and my other brothers , Dylan and Frank early . We knew something was wrong. He took us to the hospital and their the doctors told us that she passed away over night. I was really close to my mom so it was really hard on me." Wendy said as tears began to form in her eyes.

She then sniffed "I'm sorry, I don't really like talking about her , it makes me emotional." She said as the tears began to fall.

Dipper frowned felling bad for her then went over and hugged her. Wendy then rested her head on his shoulder and cried into him. Dipper then rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I've shouldn't have brought it up" he said.

"It's okay , Dipper. You just wanted to know."

They stayed like that for couple minutes before Wendy began to calm down. "You feeling okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah I'm better now. Thank you for comforting me , Dipper."

"You're welcome , Wendy . It was no problem."

"Here , how about we get ready and go to bed?" Dipper asked.

"Sure but where will I sleep?" She said.

"There's an air mattress in the closet. I'll get it set up and you can go take a shower . You can wear a pair of Mabel's PJ's tonight, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Dipper." Wendy said and grabbed a pair of Mabel's pajamas and went to the bathroom.

Dipper then went to the closet and got the air mattresses and set it up. A couple of minutes later Wendy came back into the room . She was wearing Mabel's pajamas and she had her hair down.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower now too. I'll be back ." Dipper said then grabbed a pair of pj's and went to the bathroom.

Wendy then went over and laid down on the air mattresses and covered up with the blanket Dipper had gotten her . She laid there for a minute trying to get comfortable.

* * *

**Well there's the next chapter. I'm also going to give Mabel a love interest in this. I'm not sure who though. I've narrowed it to Robbie or Pacifica. Idk I like both MabelxRobbie and MabelxPacifica. Comment on which one you think I should do. Ps, your comments may or may not affect on which one I do.**


End file.
